


Blue Sea

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Bukan cita-citaku masuk ke dunia itu, jika bukan kau yang tak sengaja memperkenalkannya kepadaku secara tidak langsung.[Part 3/13]





	Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sougo tak pernah pergi sejauh ini, berdua saja menggunakan sepeda motor dari Bekasi dengan kakak kelas yang bahkan belum enam bulan ia kenal. Kakak kelas yang saat ujian semester satu kemarin duduk sebangku dengannya.

 

Namun, rasanya menenangkan juga memandang laut yang memang jarang sekali ia lihat karena tinggal di kota. Sayangnya laut di Teluk Jakarta tidak seindah di luar negeri, lihat saja (sampah) botol minuman yang mengapung itu. Ingin rasanya mengutuk orang yang seenaknya saja membuangnya ke laut.

 

Setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, beberapa kali mereka mengunjungi pantai Ancol lagi untuk sekedar melepaskan penat, terkadang membangkitkan kenangan.

 

Sampai kali keempat (dan terakhir) mereka ke sana, akhirnya mereka mencoba menaiki perahu yang katanya bisa sampai Singapura itu. Ada-ada saja memang abangnya. Padahal harga per orangnya hanya sepuluh ribu rupiah.

 

Momen paling berkesan untuk Sougo adalah ketika  Kak Toshirou menunjukkan tanda-tanda pusing berlebih, mabuk laut. Sougo juga pusing sih, tapi tidak sepucat wajah pemuda di sebelahnya. Bukannya ikut mabuk laut, Sougo justru tertawa puas sekali.

 

Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa menaiki perahu nantinya adalah hal yang biasa di masa depan.

 

* * *

 

 

Sougo masih ingat alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ia tertarik pada dunia kelautan atau pun perikanan.

 

Padahal bukan cita-citanya masuk ke dunia itu, jika bukan Kak Toshirou yang tak sengaja memperkenalkan itu kepadanya secara tidak langsung.

 

Saat terakhir kali mereka pergi ke sana, sepulangnya ia tak sengaja membaca tulisan ‘OSEANOGRAFI’ atau ‘OSEANOLOGI’ pada salah satu gedung di kawasan Ancol tersebut, entah lah ia tak ingat pasti.

 

Lihatlah sekarang ia bahkan menggunakan Teluk Jakarta sebagai tempat penelitiannya.

 

Menyedihkan sekali terkadang bahkan setelah ia masuk dunia ini, ia dan pemuda itu sudah tak punya hubungan apa pun selain kakak-adik kelas yang pernah duduk sebangku saat ujian di SMA.

 

* * *

 

Sougo menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat april enam tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali pergi berdua ke pantai Ancol dengan pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
